We would like to isolate the gene products of dna A,B,C,D, and G genes. This can be done by complementation of a cell free system which is temperature sensitive (but rifamycin resistant) for the conversion of phiX174 from SS yields REII. We would like to study any enzyme activity in each of these proteins. If possible we would like to try to isolate a "replication complex" made up of these gene products and perhaps other proteins in addition. We are also going to study and isolate the proteins which convert F1 DNA from SS yields RFII (this process is rifamycin sensitive). Finally we would like to isolate the enzyme activity which is a rifamycin resistant RNA polymerase and is intimately involved in DNA replication in E. Coli.